country_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Prussia
Overview Prussia is the husband of [[Colombia]], and he has two kids, [[Königsberg]] and [[Bogotá]]. He is one of our German characters and he is a [[Blood-sucking Corpse]]. He does not actively seek out human blood but he does sometimes drink it out of wine glasses. Prussia is an extremely classy but slightly outdated man with odd tastes. He runs a funeral home that also doubles as his own house and he is in charge of keeping his cemetery where he was also buried in clean. His [[Colombia|wife]] used to sell and use cocaine but she has since stopped and is only down to selling it. Outside of a funeral director, he sometimes models for coffins and caskets for his clients. Prussia is quite content with his family and manages well despite his lack of emotions and soul. He is also a certified swordsman and he works to teach his [[Königsberg|son]] his way of fighting. Appearance Because of his [[Blood-sucking Corpse|species]], Prussia takes on similar characteristics of an actual corpse. He has pale, bluish-purple skin and pale purple lips. Part of his odd complexion comes from the colour of his [[Liquid Discipline|blood]], which is a deep, metallic blue (Prussian blue). His hair is mostly white but with black ends and roots to resemble his flag, and is almost always tied up in a loose ponytail over his right shoulder. Since the [[Blood-sucking Corpse|Blood-sucking Corpses]] are part [[vampire]], he is known to have sharp canines that function like fangs on both the top and bottom row of teeth. Prussia's attire usually consists of a black leather jacket with a white fur collar and a large patch of his flag on the back and a smaller version of the patch on his upper right arm area. He wears a black and white t-shirt underneath and black jeans. He occasionally wears a knife holder on his left thigh and a smaller one on his right ankle. He also wears black leather boots that go up to his knees. His [[Blood-sucking Corpse|species]] are known to have pointed ears, and Prussia wears a lot of piercings and earrings because of that. He also wears an [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Cross iron cross] necklace like his [[Königsberg|son]] and [[Kaiserreich|cousin]]. His casual wear consists of nothing more than just a shirt and shorts, but his formal wear ranges from a suit and ties to uniforms. He is also regarded as extremely pretty for the general public. Personality Prussia is often cold and stoic due to what [[Austria]] did. (He sold his soul to bring him back.) and is often left emotionless. He does his best to act out his feelings to the general public, but deep down, he feels nothing. This takes a toll on his mental and social health sometimes because he is unable to feel emotions that he once was able to feel. A lot of his strict and stern personality also comes from his training with his [[Königsberg|son]] and to discipline the kids, but he acts cheerful if the situation calls for. Relationships Past Trivia